Societal organizations, such as clubs, groups of friends, businesses, or other relationship networks are made of numerous individuals, each of whom may have relationships with one or more of the other members of the organization. These relationships may be formed through interaction on many different levels. Certain relationships may be based on business or commercial contact between the members of the organization, while other relationships may be based primarily on social contact between members. Further, these relationships may be formed, strengthened, or even weakened through repetitive contact between the members, or a lack thereof. Within such societal organizations, strong relationships may be leveraged for a variety of purposes. For example, a first person in an organization may rely on a particularly strong relationship with a second person to exploit that second person's relationships with other members without strong relationships with the first member. In other words, the ability to take advantage of another member's knowledge and contacts may be quite important to any particular societal member. Determining which member has the critical knowledge and contacts, however, is often a difficult undertaking for any particular member.